


Sans x Reader (Writing Prompt)

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: X's Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom!Sans, Eating out, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Or well.. my interpretation of phone sex, Phone Sex, Possesive Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, reader POV, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Trope: Horror movie marathonKink: Phone sexShip: UT!Sans x Female!Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please bear with me.
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism because I really want to improve my work. 
> 
> Also I had no fucking idea what phone sex meant so if I wrote something completely wrong, please tell me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION HAS SEXUAL CONTENT!!!! IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 PLEASE DON'T READ IT  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sans and you were watching a horror movie marathon. Neither of you were scared and you were bored. Sans snaked an arm around you and pulled you close. You cuddled up to him and sighed happily. You loved being close to your boyfriend. Even if you two were watching bad horror movies.

"why didn't you answer your phone? i was worried about you." You shrugged. "Sorry. It was on vibrate." Sans smirked but you were too focused on his warmth to notice. "say... is your phone waterproof?" You nodded and handed your boyfriend your phone. 

Suddenly Sans grabbed you and flipped you onto your back, eyeing you hungrily. He leaned in and kissed you, shoving his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues fought for dominance, Sans' easily winning. You moaned when you felt his hands snake up your shirt. Sans stopped kissing you, letting you catch your breath. He pulled off your shirt and stared at your half-naked torso lustfully. 

Sans licked your stomach all the way up to your chest while straddling you and stroking your sides. He tugged at your bra with his teeth and looked up at you. You arched your back and pressed closer to him to show your approval. His hands unhooked your bra and pulled it off slowly revealing your decently sized boobs. 

He eyed you lustfully and started rubbing and licking at your breasts. You moaned loudly, not caring about anything despite Sans and his roaming hands. Suddenly he bit the tender flesh there, bruising it but not drawing blood. You let out a pained moan when you felt his tongue soothe the pain. It felt so good!

He kissed you again. Your tongues met and clashed in your mouths. You moaned into his mouth as he continued to rub and squeeze your boobs. Sans pulled back and licked at your jaw, trailing lower. He bit your collarbone and soothed the mark with his tongue, loving the sharp moan he got out of you.

Sans got to your boobs and sucked on them individually, giving them both the attention they needed. Your boyfriend continued squeezing your boobs even after he passed them, the friction from his boney phalanges and the drool felt fantastic. He licked your stomach. It felt heavenly since this was a famous sweet spot of yours. 

Soon his boney phalanges trailed lower to accompany his tongue on your stomach and he was rubbing, licking and biting away at you, trying to hear all the lovely sounds you would utter. Finally he arrived at your waist and you felt a firm tug at your shorts. You were blushing furiously and nodded for Sans to continue. 

Sans unbuttoned your shorts and played with the zipper for short while, watching you squirm before he pulled the zipper down and removed your pants. He looked at your soaked underwear and trailed a finger up your clothed clit. Your boyfriend started rubbing at it. You moaned loudly. "P-p-please S-sans~" He smiled. Then he made quick process with your underwear and looked at your soaked pussy. 

"you're already soaking wet~" he purred. 

Sans shoved two digits inside you and started scissoring you slowly. You moaned loudly and gave a few incoherent cries of pleasure, finally having him there were you needed him the most.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and you felt achingly empty. You whimpered. Sans licked your pussy, barely going inside. He then lapped at your folds, opening them and shoved his long and thick tongue inside. The skeleton thrusted in and out of you with his tongue, earning strangled moans. "Sans~ P-p-please take me!" 

Sans pulled out and moved into your field of view. He shook his head and shoved something into you. You couldn't see what it was but it felt good. Sans pulled back and got out his phone. 

Suddenly the thing started vibrating inside you. It was your phone!! Sans stared at you squirming in pleasure and removed his clothing. He started stroking his blue ecto-cock and jerked himself off while watching you. You felt your orgasm build up at the hot display and your vibrating phone inside of you. 

Suddenly the vibrations stopped. Sans stopped too and pulled out your phone which was now covered in your juices. He laid it to the side and lined his cock up with your entrance. 

Sans thrusted in harshly but stayed there to give you time to adjust. Your hole was stretched and filled to the brim. It felt so good to finally be filled by Sans' member. You nodded after a minute or so and Sans started moving. Slow at first he emptied you only to fill you back up seconds later. He increased the speed steadily. You were both moaning lewdly in time with his thrusts. You felt Sans speed up more, his thrusts growing uncoordinated and sporadic when he hit your g-spot. You let out a long moan and felt Sans readjust to hit your g-spot with every thrust. You started screaming in pleasure and came seconds afterwards, letting out a final long scream. Your hole squeezed Sans' cock, causing him to release his cum into you. You felt hot cum spurt into you and sunk back into the cushions, moaning languidly. Sans collapsed onto you heavily. 

A moment later he pulled out and laid down beside you. He wrapped a gentle arm around you as you felt his cum drip out of your overfilled pussy. You sighed when you felt a blanket cover you and snuggled tighter into Sans' chest. "I love you." "love ya too, sweetheart." He kissed your head gently and soon you two fell asleep. There were no nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, you sinners. ^^


End file.
